


Dean's Rage

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [25]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: 2 Hours West [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dean's Rage

Hearing a hard pounding on his door, Daryl furrowed his brows and went to answer it. He barely had it open when the front of his shirt was grabbed and he was staring at a very angry Dean. “She told you not to hurt her.” He growled. “Not only did you hurt her, but you hurt my sister. You have any idea what it’s like to see your girls heartbroken over some asshole? I had to watch my baby sister lose it. I’ve been holding my tongue for weeks, but I’m not anymore.” Dean shoved Daryl, making him stumble back.

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“She’s right. You don’t _care enough_ to see.” Dean scoffed. “You are a blind fool. You might think that things are all hunky dory but they aren’t.”

“I don’t see _what_?” Daryl was struggling to keep up with the full fury that was powering Dean. “You ain’t making sense. I don’t get what I’ve supposed to have done.”

“You don’t see _**anything**_. That’s the issue here.” Dean stepped forward, getting into Daryl’s face. “My sister does _everything_ she can for you. To make things easier for you. So you and Chey can have the best relationship possible.” Dean snarled at him. “But you give _nothing_ in return.”

Daryl shook his head. “You’re kiddin’ me, right?” He snapped. “How’ve I given nothin’ in return?”

“She spent _weeks_ on that damn photo album for you, Daryl. You know how many nights I had to remind her she had to work in the morning once she got a job? You know how many times she’d text me while I was at work asking me if something she thought of for you and Chey was good enough? Huh?” His eyes were cold and threatening. “She made you our father’s favorite goddamn father’s day dinner, spent all day cooking for your sorry ass. You know what’s it like watching your 2-year-old niece hurt while saying you eat with your ‘ _family_ ’ every night while hurting her mother by telling her that?” His jaw twitched. “It’s like she’s telling you she loves you for some reason, even if she doesn’t want to.” Standing up straight, he stared down at him. “She wishes we never found you. _That’s_ how hurt she is. Take one more step away from them? I’ll make sure you _see_ how we used to be, Daryl.”

Daryl looked broken as he stared at Dean. He looked back of the past few weeks and he knew Dean was right. He had gotten everything so wrong and now he was close to losing his daughter. “D-Dean, I…” He looked Dean in the eyes for only a split second before looking down, the guilt too much for him. “How do I make this right?”

“I can’t tell you that. This has to come from you.” Dean felt no pity for him, he had been so caught up in himself and had caused his sister and niece so much pain. “If you care about them at all, you’ll figure it out.” WIth that Dean turned around and strode over to the door. Looking back through the open door. “If you hurt them, I will destroy you.”

The door slammed and Daryl swallowed, his blue eyes moving to the side to see Vikky and Steven standing there. “I think we should talk.” She told him. “ _Now_.”

He let out a groan and let his head fall back.

* * *

When Dean got home, he smiled softly at the sight of you and Chey sleeping on the couch, the DVD menu still on the tv from when it went back to it. Letting out a soft sigh, he lifted Chey easily to move her to her bed. She barely even moved when he did, being a pretty heavy sleeper. Thankfully. He quietly moved up the stairs towards her room, glad he was able to finally give Daryl a piece of his mind. If he had to watch his niece or sister hurt again, there’d be hell to pay. From him, Sam, and Cas.

* * *

Hearing a loud banging, you jerked awake, groaning as you regretted falling asleep on the couch. When it happened again, this time it was followed by the sounds of the boys rushing downstairs towards the living room. Both looked panicked as you sat up, looking over at them. When the banging happened again, you realized it was coming from the door. “The hell?” Dean muttered, expecting to open the door and see Daryl.

[Originally posted by stormy3187](https://tmblr.co/Z-ZUYd2NqW5vs)

However, when he opened it, he was instantly awake, his eyes wide. “Hey, Dean.”

You were dreaming, that was it. You knew you had to be dreaming- your father died coming up on a decade before. “Get upstairs with Chey,” Sam told you, his eyes on John.

You ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time, this could all be a diversion and you had to keep Chey safe. Stopping quickly at your bedroom, you grabbed your silver blade and ran to Chey’s room. Opening the door quickly, you breathed a sigh of relief as you saw Chey laid in her bed.

“Mommy?” Chey’s tired voice called out to you, the commotion rousing her from her sleep. You went to her bed and lifted her into your arms.

“I’m here, sweetie.” You stored your knife in your back pocket, checking outside of Chey’s windows as you held her close.

“What’s going on?” Chey said drowsily.

“I don’t know, sweetie.” Your dead father was downstairs and you had no explanation. “I just don’t know.” Licking your lips, you calmed your breathing the best you could.

* * *

Both boys blocked John from getting any further. “Cas!” Dean called out, his green eyes locked on his father.

“Cas?” John raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Cas? Girlfriend?”

Cas popped in a moment later, doing a double take. “Dean, please don’t tell me you made a deal.” He gave Dean a look that made it clear he wasn’t above reprimanding the Winchester. “Do you have no concern over what type of an example that sets for Chey later in life?”

Dean looked at him like he was growing another head. “No! Like I’d leave them to deal with Daryl alone. You insane?”

John crossed his arms over his chest, a bored look on his face. “So, if you didn’t make a deal, I’m guessing Sam didn’t.” His dark eyes went to his younger son who shook his head. “Please don’t tell me you two let your sister!”

“I did.” Came Daryl’s voice, shocking Dean. His eyebrows went up as he walked up, partially blocked by John.


End file.
